


Rotten Luck

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, M/M, could qualify as coffee shop au, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan had always had rotten luck, but sometimes to win, you need to lose.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Rotten Luck

Dan woke up with a start and realized he had missed his alarm again. He sighed and got out of bed in a hurry, trying not to get tangled in his covers and fall face-first to the floor. Then, he put on his suit and paced up and down his flat trying to find his briefcase and shoes. By the time he had found them, it was too late to even consider having breakfast and he was  _ starving, so  _ he decided to get something on the way. 

The day was only just starting for him, but when he thought things couldn’t possibly get any worse, he got into the elevator and pressed the button only to realize that it was out of order,  _ again.  _ He cursed his luck and made his way downstairs - slowly - he was not about to make that mistake again. 

The rest of the commute went fairly well until he walked into his favourite coffee shop. He managed to order and get his drink within a few minutes but as he made his way out the door someone ran into him face first. Actually, it was more like  _ lips  _ first; he had just gotten to second base with a bloody stranger. 

“Ow,” the guy said, frowning at Dan. 

“Ow indeed,” said Dan, sighing. The coffee was not nearly hot enough to burn him - again, he was never going to repeat that mistake - but his only suit was absolutely soiled. There was no time to change, he’d have to make it to the interview looking like a moron. Sometimes he thought someone really really hated him. 

The man in front of him smiled and touched his own lips with a small smile. “Oh, sorry.” 

Dan huffed. “Mate, you don’t look sorry at all.” 

“I really  _ am  _ sorry, it’s just that even covered in coffee you look stunning. I’m Phil by the way,” he winked. 

Dan blushed at that. “T-thank you.” This kind of thing didn’t happen often - or at all. 

“Would you let me buy you another coffee?” Phil asked, smirking. 

Once again, Dan had to curse his luck; of course he’d met a gorgeous guy that wanted to buy him a coffee when he looked like a fool and needed to run. He sighed in defeat. “I’m sorry, I’d really love to but I have to get to a job interview.” 

A woman behind Phil cleared her throat impatiently since they were still standing at the door. “Oh, sorry,” Phil said and stepped aside to let her through. Then, he grabbed a pen from his suit pocket, clicked it open and took one of Dan’s napkins. He had somehow managed to spill coffee all over himself but the napkins had survived. Classic Dan. 

Phil wrote his phone number on the napkin and returned it to Dan. “I’m sorry to have ruined your suit, if you call me I can pay for the dry cleaning.” 

Dry - Dan’s throat was dry. He smiled and nodded, carefully putting the napkin in his pocket. “I think I will,” he said, trying to sound cool but failing miserably. “I should go. Talk to you later.” Dan walked swiftly in the direction of the law firm he was applying to. He heard Phil’s voice in the distance: “You never told me your name!” 

Dan smiled. “It’s Daniel!” He yelled over his shoulder but kept walking. 

“Call me, Daniel!” 

Dan laughed and shook his head. “I will!” He yelled again. People were staring but he didn’t care. 

Soon enough, Dan opened the door to the firm and announced himself. He tried not to flinch even when the receptionist saw his coffee stained outfit and pursed her lips like Meryl Streep in ‘The Devil Wears Prada.’ 

“One of the Senior Partners will see you shortly. Please take any of the elevators to your right and take a seat on the 4th floor.” 

“Thank you.” 

Not five minutes later, Dan was seated with the other job applicants. He had walked in covering himself with his briefcase and then switched to one of the magazines on the coffee table. People came and went as he caught up to all the latest trends according to Cosmopolitan and Oh La La until he was finally called.

He was the last one, of course. 

“Daniel Howell?” Called a beautiful blonde woman. She looked at him head to toe and winced but didn’t comment. “Follow me, please.” 

Dan followed her, already regretting following his plan through. It wasn’t his fault really, he had always had rotten luck. If he kept on waiting to apply to his dream job, he was going to die trying. 

She opened the door to let him in and shut it behind him. Dan swallowed thick. 

The man about to decide his future was looking out the window and didn’t even turn to acknowledge his presence. 

Dan was starting to get annoyed, so before he could get too petty and say something he’d regret later, he cleared his throat. 

The man jumped slightly and turned around with a look of surprise upon his face. 

“Daniel!” Phil smiled. “How nice to see you again. Please take a seat.” He gestured to the chair in front of Dan. 

“Hi,” Dan smiled, feeling elated but trying to act normal and took him up on the offer. 

“Now, please tell me… what happened to your suit?” Phil smirked.

“Well… you see, I met this handsome man at the coffee shop around the corner…” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang, Day 13: Luck. I really enjoyed this universe so I reserve the right to continue writing more of it for any of the other prompts. Sue me.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/631921352332525568/rotten-luck)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
